<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Want some company?" by RobinLeStrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810350">"Want some company?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange'>RobinLeStrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike gets a pleasant surprise whilst on surveillance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Want some company?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 3am and the industrial estate has long been deserted. Strike tenses as he hears a car pull up way behind him, quick footsteps, a tap on the window…	</p>
<p>“Want some company?”</p>
<p>“Robin? What the hell are you doing here?” His voice is a mixture of surprise, annoyance and barely concealed pleasure.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep,” she shrugs, “And I bring provisions.”</p>
<p>He sighs with satisfaction as he takes a bite of kebab, sneaking a sideways glance at his partner – in every way now – as she licks chilli sauce from her lips.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect.” He tells her.</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>